El último soplo de mi corazón
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Siempre te veo subir a este tren,en este mismo vagón y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso e intranquilo cada vez que te veo…Maldita sea!Solo tengo que pararme de mi asiento y preguntarte quien eres…es más difícil de lo que parece.Yo me enamore de ti, eres distraído y torpe y tienes un rostro jodidamente atrayente...si tan solo fuefuera más listo me acercaría para decirtelo


Contenidos: Shonen-ai, OCC, UA (Universo alterno), Muerte de personajes

Pareja: EspañaxRomano, AntonioxLovino, Spamano o como gusten llamarlo nwn

Disclaimer:

Hikari:*suspiro* Bien aquí mi nuevo fanfic escrito en estos últimos días…como breve introducción la canción de Jueves de la oreja de vangoh fue mi principal inspiración para este fic (obvio no me pertenece) y esta misma está basada en la tragedia ocurrida en España el 11 de marzo del 2004 durante la mañana, en donde varios trenes explotaron casi instantáneamente.

Anttonio: snif snif….no me lo recuerdes

Hikari: o,oU lo lamento…bueno que mas iba a decir? A si! Hetalia no me pertenece excepto por lovino y Feliciano n.n

Lovino: Q-que?! C-c-laro que no! *se sonroja

Antonio: Si! Lovino es mio! *lo abraza del cuello* no te lo puedes quedar

Hikari: ok -3- aguafiestas ambos….bueno espero que disfruten lo máximo este fanfic!

(Letras cursivas pensamientos de Lovino, todo el fanfic está narrado por él)

* * *

11 de febrero 2004

_-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!- _Me decía a mi mismo mientras a cada segundo veía la puerta abierta del vagón, observando cómo las personas salían y entraban tranquilamente. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente, mis manos no dejaban de temblar y mi sonrojo no podía ser más evidente- ¡_Vamos! Concéntrate, ¡solo es un tonto español!- _Intentaba regresar a mi lectura pero cuando no llevaba más de tres palabras, sin poder evitarlo mi mirada se desviaba a las puertas abiertas, esperando verlo entrar. Finalmente te veo llegar, un poco agitado, tal vez creyendo que no alcanzarías este habitual tren. Miro tu piel bronceada, tu cabello castaño rizado y tus ojos verdes olivo, eras un chico de casi de mi misma edad y tenías una forma tan peculiar de hablar. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente, no logro detenerlo ni tampoco calmarme, ¿porque me comporto de esta manera cada vez que te veo? Ni siquiera hemos hablado y ya m comporto como un acosador

_-Simplemente no debo prestarle atención- _Veo de nuevo mi libro, pero me es imposible retomarlo por el temblor de mis manos y mi poca atención a este. En tan solo unos segundos vuelvo a verte de forma disimulada. Estas parado a unos cuantos metros de mi, ya que todos los asientos están ocupados-_Que tonto….si hubieras llegado un poco más temprano te hubieras podido sentar aquí junto a mí y después….-_Al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos mi vista va hacia otro lado. Era imposible que tú supieras sobre lo que acababa de pensar, pero aun así me sentía avergonzado, como si me pudieses oír.

_-¿¡Es que acaso no te vas a dar cuenta de cómo voy vestido tonto?!-_Por ese tonto español, me he levantado más temprano los últimos meses, escogiendo mi mejor atuendo, desde zapatos, camisa y peinado…no se desde hace cuantos meses te he visto, pero aunque odie admitirlo, me gustas, no sé nada de ti (salvo tu nombre), tu tono de voz y tu parada inicial…no se tus gustos, donde vives ni con quien, tus amigos o donde estudias (siempre trae puesto un peculiar uniforme pero nunca he descifrado a que escuela pertenece). Yo soy tan solo un italiano que viene de intercambio a estudiar a una famosa universidad (apuesto que mejor que la tuya tonto español) y que inevitablemente se ha enamorado de ti- ¡_Tu eres el que debe de acercarse y preguntarme quien soy!_

Tu nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo y ¿Cómo lo sé? Tú, tonto español un día al querer sacar cambio de tu billetera, esta se te ha caído y recorrido el vagón contigo atrás persiguiéndola. Risitas al verte te hicieron sonrojar, pero cuando estaba junto a mi logre leer en tu identificación ese nombre que supongo que es el tuyo. Eres un tonto distraído al parecer, es por eso que me insulto a mi mismo cada vez que me admito estar enamorado de ti.

Cuando me doy cuenta hemos llegado a mi bajada…te miro por última vez antes de bajar del vagón. A veces me pregunto si tú sabes de mi existencia…

20 de febrero 2004

El día de hoy veo como logras tomar uno de tus asientos habituales que justo esta adelante mío. Mi sonrojo intento ocultarlo…aunque supongo que no lo notarás ya que sabes que yo no existo. No puedo evitar mirarte a los ojos, los cuales están viendo hacia la oscuridad del recorrido…tal vez estas pensando sobre cualquier tontería tuya o nada en particular. Suspiras hacia el vacío, y cuando lo haces, siento como mis parpados se humedecen, ¡no iba a llorar por un tonto como tú! (Aunque la verdad, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquellas lagrimas no cayeran)

_-¡C-c-como si me importara!- _Aunque sé que es inútil, regreso mi mirada a mi libro, al menos intentar crear un pretexto visual de que no me atraes. Hoy es viernes, pasaran dos días para que pueda volver a verte en este mismo vagón.

25 de febrero 2004

He ideado unas simples frases para empezar a hablarte, tendrás que agradecerme después de que yo seré el que da el primer paso…al principio mi planeación para mi primera conversación contigo ocupo un mínimo de unas 10 cuartillas llenas de todas las cosas que necesitaba decirte, pero al ser descubierto por mi hermano pequeño escribiendo cosas tan cursis, todo se resumió en unas cuantas palabras.

_-Hola, soy Lovino ¿Quién eres tú?- _Repetía mis frases en mi mente una y otra vez mientras mi corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza, llegamos a tu estación, y con los ojos puestos en la puerta esperaba que tu entrarás, te vi con tu típico uniforme-_Cuando veas al tonto entrar ve y pregúntale, ¡mientras más rápido mejor!-_Iba a pararme de mi asiento, lo cual detuve al ver que tu hablabas por tu teléfono celular, me sentía como tonto al no ser capaz de agarrar ese celular y aventarlo fuera del vagón mientras las puertas seguían abiertas. Él ahora se sentó unos cuantos asientos a mi derecha, con solo una persona entre nosotros y lugares vacíos. Por el silencio logré alcanzar a oír unas cuantas frases incompletas que daba

-Eh?¡ Ya les dije que no pueden!...¡Francis no insistas!¡ Y dile a Gilbert que tampoco puede venir! ¿¡Porque necesariamente en mi casa?!...no, ¡aunque traigan regalos la respuesta será no!-Al colgar su teléfono suspiro de manera cansada, pensé en que tal vez era mi oportunidad….pero mi valor me había abandonado por completo…mi sonrojo habitual regreso y pedí que Antonio no se diera cuenta. Quienes quieran que fueran esos Francis y Gilbert me las pagarían por llevar mi plan magnífico a la mierda.

26 de febrero 2004

_-Hola, soy Lovino ¿Quién eres tú?, Hola, soy Lovino ¿Quién eres tú?, Hola, soy Lovino ¿Quién eres tú?..._-Hoy en definitiva era mi oportunidad y repetía aquellas palabras demasiadas veces en mi mente, ni esos mencionados Francis y Gilbert se interpondrían el día de hoy…miro la puerta abrirse, y con mayor impaciencia que la acostumbrada espero ver como entras al vagón.

_-¡Ahí está el tonto español!- _Me paré antes de lograrlo ver bien…mi orgullo calló al ver a dos acompañantes junto a él. Un chico, al parecer francés de cabello largo y rubio….daba asco, al parecer era un pervertido con cualquier chica que viera, eso se deducía al ver como observaba a la chica de minifalda de unos asientos de distancia. El otro de aspecto alemán, peliplateado con ojos rojizos…también daba asco…era de ese tipo de personas que emanaban cierta aura que se leía como "soy el mejor" reía de forma muy escandalosa y tenía un pequeño pollo redondo encima de su cabeza…algo fuera de lo normal.

Mientras los observaba noté como Antonio me vio directamente a los ojos…no sabía cómo reaccionar, vi sus ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron durante varios segundos, no respiraba, no pensaba no veía otra cosa más que aquellos ojos, aquellos labios, aquel rostro que me parecía estúpidamente perfecto. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando tranquilizarme oyendo como suspiraba (tal vez harto de sus amigos), no podía permitir que el español viera mi rostro avergonzado ni se diera cuanta de mi presencia (aunque muy en el fondo en verdad quería que supiera que existo)…cuando volví a abrir mis párpados él ya se encontraba hablando amistosamente con sus dos amigos, había desviado su mirada, subí mis hombros intentando ocultarme. El que me viera a los ojos era algo que muy pocas veces había pasado, pero pasaba, siempre lo mismo, yo no aguantaba su mirada y cuando volvía a verle él ya estaba viendo algo mas….eran esas típicas miradas que les das a las personas que sólo adornan tu visión….a los 10 minutos ya no recuerdas ni a la persona

Me encamine de nuevo a mi asiento…pero me sentí aun peor al ver que ya estaba ocupado. No me quedaba de otra más que quedarme parado junto a ese trió de idiotas mientras mi corazón aun seguía desbocado. Viendo hacia sentido contrario de donde ellos platicaban prestaba atención inconscientemente de lo que hablaban

-Sigo sin entenderlo Antonio-dijo el chico rubio-En unas cuantas calles de tu casa pasa el transporte que nos deja directo afuera de Hetalia Gakuen….¿por qué caminar de mas y tomar el tren?-agudicé inconscientemente mi oído para lograr escuchar todo

-Eh? Bueno….es mejor hacer un poco de ejercicio ¿no creen? Sería cansado llegar rápido a la escuela

-Jajajaj ¡en verdad eres un tonto!-rió escandalosamente e el peliplateado-¡al menos de esa forma podrías dormir mas y comer más tranquilamente esos tomates que te encantan!-vio de reojo como le tomaba el hombro

-Oye Gilbert….habla un poco más bajo…hablas demasiado fuerte, todavía que llegaron a invadir mi casa el día de ayer….-suspiro decepcionado, a cada palabra que mencionaba sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía, maldición su estúpida voz resonaba fuertemente en mis oídos. Las lágrimas ya me amenazaban con salir…estaba descubriendo tantos detalles del español que no lograba si quiera respirar….necesitaba tranquilizarme y con él cerca no lo podía hacer. Aunque no fuera mi estación salí rápidamente del vagón…con mi corazón a mil por hora y mi cara ardiendo por la vergüenza. Cuando sentí la pared junto a mi espalda me dejé caer y oí como el tren donde iba Antonio se iba…un poco de paz

-Maldición…-susurre mientras me tocaba el pecho-Le encantan los tomates, vive algo aparatado de la estación en donde sube, estudia en Hetalia Gakuen-respiraba aun con dificultad-En verdad se llama Antonio….su-sus amigos son idiotas (igual que él)….y…-tomaba bocanadas grandes de aire intentando tranquilizarme-Y…no llegaré a la primera clase….maldita sea….

2 de marzo 2004

_-Si tan solo….fuera un poco, solo un poco más lindo, más maduro, más listo…si tú fueras un poco menos idiota, si tú fueras menos atractivo…-_Pensaba inconscientemente mientras te veía de reojo fingiendo estar concentrado en mi teléfono-_Sé que no soy capaz de hablarte…mi frase…ya no sirve de nada…tonto-_Cuando volví a mirarte me tope con tus ojos…otra vez al no soportar tu dulce mirar, cerré los míos y mi cuerpo se tensó…-_Supongo que has de tener una noviecilla en la escuela ¿no? Maldición…-_Yo no era nadie dentro de tu vida….si sabía que los tomates te gustaban o en dónde es tu colegio era por tus inútiles amigos (a los que les sigo guardando rencor por haber arruinado mis planes). Como era mi costumbre te vi de nuevo…ahora estabas recargado en uno de los tubos mientras cabeceabas medio dormido…Sentí como mi corazón golpeaba fuerte mi pecho…¡maldición también eras jodidamente guapo mientras intentabas dormir!

-Auch!-te quejaste al pegarte con el susodicho tubo al tiempo que el tren se detuvo en la estación-¿Q-que?-unas risitas murmuradas se oyeron al ver tu reacción de desorientación

_-¿Que no ves que se están burlando? Te humillaste tu solito y tú ni en cuenta…-_Lo insultaba mentalmente en parte para calmarme…y la otra por que en verdad parecía un chico bastante distraído….el chico distraído del que yo m enamore….

11 de marzo 2004

_-Poco a poco me iré apartando-_Esa era la verdad…finalmente me había resignado a tener alguna oportunidad con él, simplemente poco a poco me iría a algún extremo del vagón y en cuanto lo notara ya me habría subido en uno distinto cada día, evitando encontrármelo de nuevo…

Fue en ese instante cuando lo vi de nuevo, subir al tren…recorrió su vista por el lugar, eligiendo entre todos los asientos disponibles….justo va y se sienta a mi lado

_-¿¡Habiendo tantos lugares por qué demonios te sientas aquí?!-_Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar visiblemente y mi mente se nubló, justo cuando estaba pensando en abandonarlo él se sienta junto a mi… ¡¿quien se cree que es?! ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Cambiarme de asiento? ¿Salir del tren? ¿Simplemente ignorarlo?….no esas no eran opciones esta tal vez sería la última oportunidad en que podría decirle algo….mis palabras eran simples y fáciles de recordar (mas si las he estado repitiendo mil quinientas millones de veces)….

-_ Hola, soy Lovino ¿Quién eres tú?-_La repasaba antes de decirlas…todo tenía que salir como desde hace semanas lo había planeado, no podía salir nada mal…¿o sí?

-H-h-ho….-En mi garganta se hizo un gran nudo pero logré retomar su atención, ahora ya tenía sus ojos viendo mi rostro enrojecido-H-hey b-bastardo! ¿¡Es que acaso no me dirás quien eres?!-Pasaron milésimas de segundo cuando me había dado cuenta de mi dialogo…¿porque la tierra no se abría en esos momentos y me tragaba por completo?

Soy un inútil, ¿¡como se me ha ocurrido decirle semejantes palabras?! Cualquier persona que no conozcas y te diga eso obviamente intentaras no tener ninguna relación con ella. Y encima le llame bastardo…soy un estúpido. Supongo que ahora piensas "¿Qué demonios le pasa a este chico? ¿Es tonto o algo así?"

-Hehehe…-se rió con suavidad, no como se había reído con sus amigos hace unos días, esta parecía más sincera y ligera-¿En serio? ¿Eso me dices? Hehehe que chico tan lindo eres…hehe-se siguió riendo bajo, pero no daba la sensación de que se estuviera burlando de mi-Siempre te veo en este vagón…todas las mañanas, sentado en esta zona…, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo…aunque nunca habíamos hablado siento que ya nos conocemos….tu nombre es…?-Su sonrisa tonta habitual no abandonaba su rostro mientras me hablaba. Con energías sobrehumanas logré articular palabra, ya que estaba demasiado nervioso como para siquiera esconder mi sonrojo o tranquilizarme

-Lovino…Lovino Vargas…-Aunque fue casi un murmullo él me logro escuchar-Maldición…-mis párpados volvían a humedecerse…realmente no sabía qué hacer

-Lovino? Lovi? Jajajaja ¡qué lindo nombre! Eres italiano ¿no es así?...tengo un amigo que su hermano menor tiene un amigo italiano…hehehe-Antonio seguía hablándome como si me conociera desde hace años, como si esta no fuera la primera vez que intercambiáramos palabras-¿Lo sabías?-Mi mirada se centro en sus ojos, aquellos tontos ojos españoles que me fascinaban ver-En la siguiente estación, antes de salir por las escaleras venden unas ricas pizzas…¿quieres acompañarme por unas?-Antes de que yo contestará sentí como su mano se posaba sobre la mía-¿Si?-Su sonrisa resplandeciente nunca desapareció...mi alegría era demasiada para no negar cualquier cosa que me dijera

-Si…-dije levemente, era la primera vez que sentía que el recorrido entre estaciones era tan largo. Antonio me siguió hablando de cualquier cosa, pero su mano seguía ahí junto a la mía, dándonos calor mutuamente. Llegamos al túnel cerca de la estación, la luz artificial se encargaba de iluminar el camino de afuera. Poco a poco sentimos como el tren se detenía y en un rápido momento las luces se apagaban

-¿Será un fallo técnico?-Antonio vio los focos…esperando a que se prendieran, cosa que no se hizo. De un segundo a otro se sintió una atmósfera pesada, como aquella que se siente cuando sabes que algo malo sucederá y que se aproxima, que tienes que salir corriendo para sobrevivir. Apreté más fuerte la mano de Antonio, y este me vio divertido-No te asustes Lovi hehe pronto lo arreglarán-Cuando estuve a punto de creerle oímos un fuerte estruendo en uno de los vagones de atrás…una explosión. La gente se alteró al instante, gritos, sollozos y golpes a las ventanas y puertas empezaron

-Cuidado Lovino!-Después de decir aquello sentí como sus brazos me rodearon protegiéndome de los pedazos de vidrios que cayeron-Esto está mal….-lo oí murmurar mas para él que para mí. Él no me dejaba de abrazar y me sujeté fuertemente de su camisa escolar, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por mis párpados….tenía demasiado miedo

-Tranquilo-mi acarició la cabeza al sentir como apretaba su ropa-Hehehe lo siento, creo que esas pizzas se pospondrán para otra ocasión….hehehe-río como tan solo hace unos momentos, de forma tranquila y sincera, aunque yo sabía que un tonto como él no podría guardar en una situación como esta la cordura mucho mas tiempo-Cada día….cerca de mi casa pasa el transporte directo….me deja justo enfrente de mi escuela pero…-me levantó el rostro y sujeto mi barbilla-desde aquel día en que decidí tomar el tren y te vi…prefiero caminar varias cuadras con tan solo ver ese rostro sonrojado que siempre pones-una sonrisa triste se asomo en su rostro, mas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir…un estruendo aun más cerca se oyó….pronto sería el turno de nuestro vagón-Te quiero…desde la primera vez que te vi en esta vagón…-_Maldito español….no sabes todo lo que hago por ti…._-Pensé mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, oíamos como las personas intentaban escapar, como gritaba, cómo lloraban, cómo caían en pánico…abrí mi boca para decirle en tan sólo unas pocas palabras aquellas 10 cuartillas y más cosas tontas y cursis que deseaba decirle desde hace tiempo…pero en lugar de eso ambos unimos nuestros labios en un beso, fueron tan sólo segundos en donde sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Una gran explosión resonó en mis oídos, sin nunca soltarnos….cuando logré sentir algo (no estoy seguro si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas o si tal vez aun oía el ruido de la explosión) mi cuerpo dolía demasiado, mi pecho se contraía impidiéndome respirar, toque su rostro suavemente hasta llegar una vez más a sus labios

-Ti amo…-pronuncie y ese era mi mayor regalo que te podía darte a ti, un español que logró enamorarme sin siquiera conocerme…el último soplo de mi corazón mientras me desvanecía aun sobre tus brazos

* * *

Antonio: Hey! Qué tipo de final fue ese!? Ambos morimos?! Como es posible!?...A todos aquellos que deseen aventarle tomates a esta autora pueden ir a tomarlos de mi huerta

Hikari: Tranquilo Antonio…Lovi! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Antonio quiere asesinarme!

Antonio: Por cierto *voltea a todos lados* y Lovino?

Lovino: *viendo hacia la pared con el rostro enrojecido* Y-y-yo no seria capaz…de pensar asi sobre un inútil español….kusso!...maldita sea….

Hikari y Antonio: Tsundere….kawaii!

Antonio: *lo abraza* oh Lovi! Eres tan lindo!

Lovino: ¡Claro q no soy lindo! *se intenta zafar* déjame tonto español!

Hikari: Awww que lindo par de enamorados….jejej bueno aquí otro fic mio n_n intentare pronto subir un proyecto q ya casi acabo también spamano y gerita….si les gusto agreguen reviews xfavor, si no….bueno solo no dejen sin cultivos a la huerta de Antonio ¬w¬U…

Los tres: Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
